Fireworks
by animeandraia
Summary: Takao drags his teammates minus Kyoujyu to a Canada Day celebration and Kai's not very appreciative. Shonenai ReiKai


Whoohoo, this is my entry to the Beyblade Yaoi forum's 4th of July contest. But seeing as I'm Canadian, I used Canada day instead. (By the way, I had a wonderful one, what about you other Canadians?). The requirements were that it was less than 1,600 words (which I managed. O.o I usually write insanely long fics/chapters) and that it include the 4th of July/Canada Day.

Anywho, this doesn't really have any plot, but it's cute and funny. Or I hope so; nobody's really read it yet. That also means that this hasn't been beta read, so beware the typos and punctuation errors.

Warning: shonen-ai (Rei/Kai), Kai grouchiness.

Disclaimer: naw, don't own Beyblade.

Notes: this is told in Rei's pov, and Sourpuss is Kai's nickname.

------

**Fireworks**

As the sticky brown liquid dripped down Kai's face and soaked into his clothes everyone blanched. Takao had finally gone a step too far in his skirmish over his drink with Max. A muscle in Kai's eye twitched subtly and I could almost hear him grinding his teeth together. Which was remarkable really since it was so noisy around us.

Takao blinked and opened his mouth a couple of times as if to say something, but each time he decided against it. In the end he just whimpered and gave Kai a pleading look.

"Takao, please find me a few napkins." Kai's eye twitched more and he clenched his fists tightly.

The midnight haired boy gulped and scampered off into the crowd.

"I'll go with him" Max muttered and raced after Takao. Apparently he didn't want to risk the wrath of Kai as well.

During our touring, we had found ourselves in Canada during a national holiday (though it was so blandly named 'Canada Day'). Not wanting to miss the opportunity to party, Takao had convinced Kai, Max and myself to accompany him to some park to enjoy the fireworks display. We had arrived early, hoping to take part in the festivities and had been enjoying ourselves up until now.

"It's just a cup of Coke." I smiled weakly at Kai and rubbed his shoulder.

"Its cold, the temperature out here is frigid, I'm now wet and am more annoyed than before. Don't say it's not that bad Rei, because frankly I'll spill a cup of Coke down your shirt then see how you like it."

Ahh yes, Sourpuss is being as chipper as ever. I wrapped an arm around his torso and nuzzled his neck. He's stiff like a board. I feel like I'm hugging a tree. Yah, you sure picked a good one this time, Rei. Just go for the sexy bastard with the ego larger than Tyson's appetite. Well, Kai did come onto me in the first place…

"Jeeze, you guys are like bunnies in heat." Takao grumbled as he and Max approached us.

I felt Kai start to shake under me. He's really starting to get angry now. Takao's going to pay dearly when we get back to the hotel. I say he's going to be running laps again until 2 in the morning. Well, I do suppose that beats the time Kai made him clean the stands in the Tokyo Beyblade stadium with a toothbrush.

Angrily Kai grabbed the napkins from Takao and began mopping up the Coke from his face and clothes. "We'll discuss a suitable punishment later on."

"But Kai, it was an ACCIDENT." Takao whined and shifted from foot to foot.

"We'll discuss this LATER. Let's go find a spot to sit." He wrapped an arm around my waist and spun me around. We started heading through the crowd towards the grassy hill.

Behind us I can hear Takao whining to Max. Those two would be so cute together… if only Takao would realise that Max has a thing for him.

We were weaving ourselves through little clusters of people on blankets and chairs. I was lugging a blanket with me and keep accidentally hitting people with it. Nobody had yelled at me as of yet, just glared. The grass was also rather thick in some spots, and since it was so dark you couldn't see if there was anything hidden in them. Earlier this evening Takao had tripped over a few gopher holes while not paying attention.

Finally we reached a spot large enough for the four of us to sit. Kai stopped walking and together we spread out the blanket and sat down together. A moment later Max and Takao stumbled up to as and sat down in front.

Kai was acting very standoffish at the moment. His body language said it all. Arms and legs both crossed, brow fixed in a menacing smile and teeth grinding. I keep telling him that if he grinds his teeth too much he'll destroy the roots but nooo he won't listen. Forty years from now when he's having several root canals he'll think back to what I said and wonder why he didn't listen.

I scooted closer to Sourpuss and began rubbing his back. People don't generally stare at us oddly. That's mostly because people think I'm a girl. Which is sort of an insult, but it lets us get away with doing things in public that most other gay couples couldn't. So I don't really complain that much.

I slowly undid the scarf that covered his neck and pulled it into my lap. I then began trailing kisses across it. He shivered. His neck had always been his weak point; he has this whole thing about people not touching it. That's why he always kept it covered. It does make it kind of annoying when you want to make out, but its one of those things that makes Kai, Kai.

"Rei, don't you think you-"

There was a loud whistle and a bang. The sky lit up with a brilliant red.

It seemed the show was beginning. "Mmm, after the show, love." I snuggled up to him and prepared to watch the show.

All around us people cheered, ooed and ahhed, and gasped in amazement. I have to admit, it really was a beautiful show. After nearly 10 minutes of brilliant colours, whistles and pops the sky exploded with a half dozen red and silver explosions, painting the whole sky and lighting the park. As the last dying embers turned to smoke people began to chat excitedly. All around us people got up quickly, wanting to beat the rush to their parked cars.

"It was so beautiful." I muttered into Kai's shoulder and smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you." He lifted my chin with his right hand and turned his torso so that he could lean in and kiss me. After a moment we drew apart and turned to our companions who were talking quietly.

"It's all _your_ fault Sourpuss is mad at me." Takao hissed to Max. They were clearly unaware that we were listening to them now.

Despite the amount that everyone used Kai's nickname of Sourpuss, he really despised it. I was the only one that could really get away with it. But then again, if he looked too annoyed I'd just shove my tongue down his throat and all worries would be gone. Well, not gone, just momentarily forgotten.

"We should go back to the hotel." Kai scowled at them. Takao needs to receive his punishment.

"Man, I can't believe you're still stuck on that." Takao hurmumphed and shot Kai a foul look.

I grinned and got up. Everyone else did as well and we folded the blanket. Slowly we made our way across the darkening field, back to where we had parked our rental car.

"You know guys, we'll be down in the States on July 4th." Max grinned excitedly.

"What's so special about July 4th?" Kai growled. Looks like Sourpuss is back to his cranky self.

Max was practically bouncing along the grass. "It's Independence day. It's like the American equivalent to Canada day! Except they celebrate when they became independent from the British. Though Canada did gain some-" He was cut off by Kai waving a hand angrily.

"We get the clue, Max." Kai rubbed his temple. "I hate national holidays." He then hooked his foot in a gopher hole and fell flat on his face.

------

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. All reviews and criticisms are accepted. Flames will be used this weekend at the lake to roast marshmallows. Which reminds me, I better go pack now…


End file.
